Farmorrow
Farmorrow (formerly The Dark Ages of Erdethron) is a persistent game world. It takes place mainly in the Realm of Haridon, as well as in some other Realms. It has been under development since September 2008, and it has been projected, also since September 2008, to advance to a beta phase after a brief amount of time. Features *Main quest with storyline and storytelling held in important position. *Two factions to join with possibility to ascend in the factions' ranks. *Large number of carefully crafted areas with great sound effects. *Hordes of custom monsters to slay and loot. *Wide range of custom crafted items with their unique abilities and stories. *Custom treasure tables to ensure that every monster has a unique drop table. *Banking to save funds. *Housing where treasures can be kept in secret and safe. Rules # Do not dishonor other players or admins. # Under great frustration curse words may come out. Swearing is allowed to some extent, if there continuously keeps coming curse words, then the swearer will be punished. Try to keep the swearing as clean as possible. # No asking items from DMs or powerlevels. DMs give items and levels only when they are earned. # Do not steal drops or experience. These can only be claimed when some other player drops the item or when another player does not loot a monster at all. # When partying, the looted item belongs to current party. The decision for the final owner of the item has to be made inside party. # Have fun. Breaking this rules will cause punishments decided by a DM. Plot The gameworld is built on one basic plot, and there are many sideplots too. Erdethron, who is now the darkest creature known within the realms of peace, bears a story of great bitterness. Once, nameless ages ago, he was ordinary man from a poor farming family. In time, the family had got a heavy debts upon them, and the ways they should pay the debt, they barely couldn't make a living to themselves. Erdethron prayed for the Gods to help. To his great disappointment, the Gods refused to help his family. Erdethron tried to find out the reason, but the Gods wouldn't tell him why they could not help his family. Someone would have just bent under the Gods' word, but Erdethron could not. It was impossible for him to understand that why such divine beings who bear immeasurable power, could not help one poor family in dying need. In his bitterness and anger, Erdethron cursed the Gods and openly insulted them. As blasphemy was a deed of great crime, Gods laid a warning upon him, first. Erdethron's reason was blinded by bitter rage and he did everything he could to shed bad light upon the Gods' decisions. They gave him the final warning, after which there would be no return. Erdethron did not listen to them, and he could not see what would lie ahead. His family would have survived if Erdethron had just listened to the Gods' word, but now when they cast their punishment upon him, all was lost. The punishment was that the Erdethron was cast out from the Gods' grace and light, and whenever he would die, only descent to Lower Realms would wait for him. After hearing the Gods' decision, Erdethron's family broke down completely. Their willpower decayed, and they didn't try to fight for life anymore. Slowly they withered away, and Erdethron's rage was limitless. He was so disappointed in himself, letting his family down, because that he could not bring a better living to them, and because he made them face this cruel fate. And also he hated the Gods, which refused to help them. He began to hate himself, and hate everyone around him. Anger after anger, hate beyond hate, Erdethron slowly drifted to the shadows and descended to the blackest realms, where his fury could grow in peace. Gameworld The Tower of Realms The Tower of Realms is a structure which consists of Realms on top of another. The lower Realms in the Tower are out of Gods' grace, a wild badlands with mythical and mysterious creatures. And the further up the tower, the more light and purity is seen. When people die, according to their deeds they ascend or descend in the Tower. However, if they are bound to the, for example, Warthrall Realm, they can travel through other Realms if the necessary portals are provided. Being bound to some realm means that the person's essence is bound to that level, and from that level the person will descend or ascend after a lifetime. Realm of Haridon The main Realm of the gameworld is Realm of Haridon, which is located somewhere in the middle of the Tower of Realms. Because of the Realm's position in the Tower, entities of darkness and light are both perceived. The Realm of Haridon is divided into several regions: *'Swordland Region' :In this region can be found the peaceful seaport of Silas Monor. Swordland Region has long roots as an area in Hordanin which has remained relatively peaceful throughout the some of the more unstable conditions laid around it past times ago. Silas Monor has a ship route across the canal of Seas of Spectral Mirages to the Isle of the Winds. Not many people use the route anymore, because the Silas Monor had established good trade connections with the Akandarians, whose kingdom lies in the Isle of the Winds, and which now has been disappeared totally. Rumours tell of the fall of the Akandarians, with no really proof of it. *'Blackfield Lands' :The alive seaport of Hordanin and the Knights of the Divine Order headquarters are found in this region. Etymology of the region's name is not clearly stated in any of the historical documents, but some scholars say that some time ago this land was cursed, which turned its soil black. Also these rumours state that there walked some monstrous creatures upon these cursed lands. But now the lands are relatively peaceful, accompanied with a void of knowledge between the cursing of the land and it's return back to light. *'Tearstone Land' :Endless night is laid upon these lands. Legends tells that the darkness spreads from the stone, which only few are able to discover. The darkness from the stone has influenced the nearby lifeforms under it, and by its effect those animals have slowly began to drift to darkness, and become evil and malevolent. *'The Grey Apertures' :Vast wastelands where haunted creatures roam among the dead trees. It seems that nothing really lives in the Deathlands, only presence of death can be felt flowing upon them. However there is dead trees, which would tell of the Deathlands' history when there was life on the soil. *'Way of the Scales' :In Dragonswath lies the mythical Dragon Citadel. Travelers tell of the Dragonswath that there lies real dragons. Although the more widely accepted description seems to be that only dragon disciples roam these lands. However no one really seems to know what lies inside the brooding Dragon Citadel. *'Northfell' :Northfell lies in the northern parts of the Haridon. The land is covered with permanent snow and the aimless winds blows through the endless horizons. Travelers who go for an adventure throughout the Northfell may find some long-gone secrets hidden beneath the ageless frost. *'Tempest Wall' :The name's etymology comes from the ever-raging storms upon the eastern shores of Haridon. Locals living in the Seaside of Tempest Stars tell of the many spellcrafters who visit the area. They say that these wizards are trying to somehow harness the power of the stars that glimmer through the storm clouds under their use. *'Triumphwind' :Massive wastelands where a victorious battle against the dark forces was fought ages ago. The Battle of Archadian, as known as the Battle of Wizards. It was fought in these great icy plains, between Shiverwind Wizards and Wizards of the Black Moon. In this war there were over five hundred spellcrafters alltogether. Destruction and desolation was immeasurable, when five hundred spellwielders cast their spells upon one another. After carnage and ravaging battle Shiverwind Wizards achieved victory, but with great costs. Only five Shiverwind Wizards survived, although there was four hundred of them, and only hundred Wizards of the Black Moon. Among Wizards of the Black Moon was one so powerful that he was equal of the opposing four hundred wizards, who almost all alone was responsible for the destruction of the Shiverwind Wizards. These five surviving Shiverwind Wizards were the most powerful of their army, and they succeeded in destroying this enemy with legendary spell called Morning Glory. It needed all the physical and spiritual strength of remaining Shiverwind Wizards, along with ultimate concentration. They managed to destroy the powerful one, but the spell was so mighty that it took the lives of the last remaining five Shiverwind Wizards. Peace was gained at the great cost, and now there is but a memory of the Shiverwind Wizards left behind. Still on the remembrance of the sacrifice, in the chilling wind can be heard the ringing of the bells of victory. *'Enneala Wilds' :Large deserted area hides beneath unfounded secrets and stories. It is strange that this large deserted area lies in the otherwise green land. *'Westfire' :Known as the former abode of the elves. In the Westfire can be found the castle which once belonged to the elven king, now forgotten. Elves have seem to disappear along with the king, maybe his death drew the lifeforce out of the elven people too. *'Cerelanna Wilds' :Large and uncharted plains near the southern shore prescinds the two seaports. In theory the Wilderness of Cerion would be a straight passage between the two ports, but for some reason it is rather rounded than passed through. Old rumours tell that there are some dark entities among these lands. *'Winterfire Valley' :Massive snowplains where can be found a small village from the Dale of Burning Frost and the long unused Citadel of High Strength. Citadel of High Strength was fortress of the ancient Haridon civilization, rumoured to have a treasure horde inside. *'Woodland of Dragonkin' :The dragon disciples roam this lands, making them dangerous to travel through. This is the only place along with the Dragonswath where these dragon disciples are seen. *'Spellfield' :Local lore tells that in Spellfield the cave of a legendary Behemoth is located. The local lore has so strong effect on the people that very few have really had the courage to travel and to try to found the caves. *'Wraithsea' :In the dim and smoky taverns on the ocean-side of the town the travelers and passers-by can always hear the horrific sights and tales the sailors have encountered at the sea. According to these sights and stories, one can see ghosts riding across the ocean, searching for something unknown. *'Thrallband' :Isle of the Winds is a land south from the shores of the land. The name comes from the winds which seems to be blowing always there. Beneath Isle of the Winds lies Kingdom of Akandar, which is a dwarven kingdom. Something strange have happened there because the trade routes have been withered between the two seaports of the land and Kingdom of Akandar. Not many men know what mysteries lies beneath this odd rapid decelerate. Realm of Ainuleana Located near the top of the Tower of Realms, the Warthrall Realm should be the hive of purity and tranquillity. However, the war against the black forces have reached even this realm, and the Town of High Souls, which has a portal passage between Hordanin is under a occasional siege laid by a Seaflow Dragons surrounding the town. At normal times, these dragons have been as the protectors of the city. Tidehold Realm located somewhere between Hordanin and Warthrall Realm, it holds the headquarters of the ancient Tharium Order. Travelers can feel the blessings laid upon the Sacros oth Empyrium, giving it peaceful and good appearance. Sorrowreach Located somewhere in the region of the lowest Realms, mindless creatures and mad visions rage there, breaking even the strongest mind. The souls who have descended to this realm have wailed in agony because of their hopeless destiny, and when more and more souls descend upon this realm, they break down amongst the madness and begin their own tale of wail. As they wail, a chain of sorrow is created, giving birth to self-feeding and ever-growing madness. Shattered Realm The Shattered Realm consists of islands which flow on a timeless place. These islands actually are pieces drifted apart from each other, and once so long ago they formed realm called the Sheridion Realms. Local lore tells the dark tale of the Sheridion Realm: Once Sheridion Realm was ruled by a righteous and a good king. In one time he was wandering through the oldest chambers in his castle, founding some ancient writings from the past kings who had lived there. He found a document which captured his curiosity. Document which told the secret of immortality. This ignited the flame within the king's heart, and he set his best explorers to find the artifacts referred to in the document. After long time, the explorers returned, battered by the adventure and all the encounters along the way. The treasures they brought did not include the items king specially wanted. He got furious and shouted at the explorers. He set them right away to new expedition, and said that they must leave the found treasures for him as the apologize of failure. Without sleeping or eating, the explorers were set on another journey. Time passed, and they returned. And again failure had to be given to the king, along with some valuable treasures which held no meaning for him. He could not stand another failure, and claimed that the explorers found the artifacts, but that they hid them from him. The adventurers tried to convince that they did not have the artifacts, but this did not avow the king. The king said that if they do not give the artifacts to him, he will place a punishment of death upon them. Trying everything to convince the king of the truth, the two brave explorers died in vain. The king's mind was twisted and corrupted, and he ordered search throughout the town where his castle was in search for the artifacts. He ordered to kill anyone who claimed not to know the location of the artifacts. A mass murder took place with dozens of innocent killed. During this mindless destruction, moon was slowly drifting before the sun. The sight was horrendous, when moon prognostically concealed the sun on the prelude of devastation. In the moment of the most perfect concealment, something happened. The moon stayed before the sun, too long. Wind did not blow, and all the voices of nature had died out. Then slowly, the Realm started to broke apart. Fragments of the Realm drifted away from each other, holding the horrific moments eternally on their frozen presences. Itheala Idorum is a realm where ancient societies dwell. It is considered to be one of the oldest Realms in the tower. Idorum is also name of the capital of the Realm, and it is a place where ancient knowledge and wisdom is prevailed, when in other worlds it is lost almost completely. Realm of Soul Eraser This is a Realm of a powerful spirit which is called Soul Eraser. The name comes from its brutal nature. Encountering a soul, the Soul Eraser can erase it completely from existence, like it had never even existed. Undefined Dimensions These are places which could not have been located exactly to some certain place in the Tower. Factions For now, there are two factions within the known Realms: Knights of the Divine Order and the Tharium Order (more will come). Knights of the Divine Order Once Knights of the Divine Order was an company of adventurers, who had managed successfully to destroy some powerful black creatures in their journeys of fame and fortune. Because of their renowned deeds, the Highest Ones rewarded them with some abilities or items which the story does not tell. However this was the moment when this company of brave travelers chose to base an order to serve the light. They legislated some founding laws which described the actions of the Order. Slowly the Order started to grow in numbers, and at this time it is Order with great numbers of warriors. Always remembering their founding ancestors, the current members of the Order holds them as the most righteous warriors ever lived in the history of the Order. Also the laws they legislated are sharply obeyed, allowing no mistakes to be made. This company of brave heroes by their deeds emerged an army of light, which is now known as the Knights of the Divine Order. They keep order in the towns throughout the Realms, and in larger scale, they vanquish dark creatures. Players can join the faction and ascend in the ranks through quests. The ranks are the following: *'Cadet of the Divine Order' :You are given some very minor tasks which require no trust from their doer. Cadets are like apprentices, they are tested in faith and willpower to see if they are fit to the Divine Order. These features are tested with some minor tasks, which done properly shows the needed dedication to ascend in ranks. *'Messenger of the Divine Order' :Messengers mainly deliver messages between the two units of the Divine Order, which are in Silas Monor and in Hordanin. Messengers enjoy a bit more trust than Cadets, but they are still kept somewhat out from the Divine Order's inner businesses. Messengers deliver documents between the two units which does not hold valuable information, in the case that the messenger would turn against the Divine Order, and would try to use the information against it. The documents holds very basic events happening in the units. *'Knight of the Divine Order' :When ascending to this rank, you really commit to the Order. You are given the first Divine Order gear and tasks of more trust. The Knight is the first rank when you really are part of the Order. The tasks given to Knight include some combat against creatures of darkness, and also some document delivering with more classified information. *'Champion of the Divine Order' :You are given more challenging tasks, and your gear is updated. Champion is bit more experienced than Knight, and has seen to be fit for improved combat gear and knowledge. Champions are provided with more specific information about the Order, which gives them better understanding on what are they standing for. *'Paladin of the Divine Order' :Paladins are servants of light who destroys evil. Paladin's task is mainly to vanquish malevolent and wicked creatures from the earth. A fragments of ancient Divine Order knowledge is imbued to Paladin, which helps him to understand about the combat against the wicked. *'Master of the Divine Order' :High rank which gives you the right to command lower rank knights. Master have proven himself worthy to command soldiers whose rank is Knight. Also Master has increased touch to the ancient knowledge and to the guides of light. *'Battlemaster of the Divine Order' :Elite in destroying the evil. Rank of the battlemaster gives you great responsibility. You are given the right to command Knights and Champions, so many lives lie at your hand. Battlemasters have gained reputation throughout the history on the battlefields for their willpower of steel and sophisticated combat tactics. *'Warmaster of the Divine Order' :Holds the mastery of the battle. Warmaster has the right to command Knights, Champions and Paladins. Warmaster is the crucial part in the battlefield to decide the fate of the battle, because of his capabilities in combat and wisdom. *'Lord of the Divine Order' :Celestial men who have acquired higher knowledge. Lords does not take part in the combat very much, but they give guidelines to the Warmasters on how they should act, and the Warmasters adjust the guidelines through their wisdom as they see fit. Lords are the ones who knows the history and ancient laws of the Divine Order, and they carry some of the most righteous hearts among humans. *'Battlelord of the Divine Order' :Wisdom and war. Battlelords are commanders as well as Lords, but if the situation really ultimately needs them, then the Battlelords enter the combat. Spreading fear even in sight, Battlelords are known even among in the dark creatures to be merciless and powerful, vanquishing even the blackest shadow to the lowest realms. *'Warlord of the Divine Order' :So far the highest rank, which is not reachable for now. The current Warlord of the Divine Order is Ardathron. Tharium Order Tharium Order is an ancient society dating back to the year 376, when it was founded. Tharium Order was based by the command of yet unknown factor, because it is held as the big Tharium secret. However what is seen outside, the Tharium Order does not balk to use even the black powers to reach the goal they have seen to be as right. That's why they are under a bit of disgrace by the Divine Order, keeping them as blasphemers and insulters of the Highest Ones in the worst case. The Tharium Order doesn't really pay attention to the "mumblings of the Divine Order" as they say, for they are not giving up their principles, as are not the Divine Order. Tharium Order is not that active on securing the towns of the people of light, but they still bear a great importance in destroying powerful black creatures and preventing raids to the lands of light. Players can join the Tharium Order and ascend in the ranks through quests. The ranks of the Tharium Order are: *'Tharium Order Apprentice' :You are given minor tasks. Despite the fact that the tasks you are given are not of great importance, from the very beginning you are considered to be part of the Tharium Order. Whatever you do which may offend the guidelines of the Order, you and you only will be held accountable of the results. *'Tharium Order Fighter' :Once proven yourself worthy, you get some tasks of action. Fighters are seen as fit to enter minor combat. You are given tasks such as slaying some minor enemies or salvaging some items. *'Tharium Order Warrior' :You face tougher enemies than Fighter. Warrior is guided towards the horizons of greater battles than Fighter. Warrior is more aware about the use of raw strength in the combat against the wicked. Some fights will be though, but if you survive from them, you will make reputation among the higher members of the Order. *'Tharium Order Warknight' :Specialized in the art of war. Warknights are the main instrument in the battlefield. They take part in the more large scale combats compared to the face-to-face fights which Fighters and Warriors encounter. Warknights use raw power combined with amazingly clever tactics, making them fierce opponents to enemies. *'Tharium Order Ravager' :You face tougher enemies than Warknights. Ravagers are brutal warmachines who are often set to destroy dark settlements. Appearing from their own shadows, the Ravager will shred the settlements to the ground, and leaving no black creatures alive. *'Tharium Order Shadowknight' :Shadowknights are granted with some black powers. The facts which Divine Order can't simply approve is that the some ranks of the Tharium Order are granted some shadow powers for their use. One example of this conduct is the Shadowknight. The functionality of the Shadowknight hides in the fact that many dark creatures are not prepared to defend themselves against shadow powers, and with that tactic their weakest point is exposed. Shadowknights appear and drown the black creatures to their own shadows, and then destroys them utterly. *'Tharium Order Slayer' :Brutal war machine. No remorse is given when Tharium Order Slayers arrive to the battlefield. Along with the Warknights, Slayers are also important unit in the battlefield, but in a different way. As the Warknights prefer more "sophisticated" combat tactics and patterns, Slayers rely on the raw force and sharp weapons. Many times the Tharium Order Slayers have solved the outcome on the battlefield, when Warknights and the opposing enemies have stuck on the trench warfare, and then the Slayers have come and broke the front defense line of the enemies, and began clearing the field. *'Tharium Order Duskbringer' :The darkness falls on the command of the Duskbringer. The Duskbringer uses ingeniously the dark arts against the creatures which uses them too. Duskbringer invokes the night and when the opponents are blinded, they are destroyed. Duskbringers uses the same tactics as the Shadowknight, but in more evolved and powerful form. Duskbringers are feared even among the blackest creatures, because of their unique tactics on use of the shadow powers and steel. *'Tharium Order Warlord' :Uses darkness and light combined perfectly together. Tharium Order Warlord has the right to command warriors of lower ranks. Warlords commands the Warknights on the battlefield. And they in principle command Slayers too, but many Warlords have given out of that because very often it is better that they let the Slayers do as they see fit. More likely they are more efficient in the battlefield when they can fight how they want and their efficiency do not fall to the effect of disobey. Warlords stay in the back lines of the combat, using shadow powers and light to create powerful combat tactics. *'Tharium Order Dawnbringer' :Despite the fact that the Tharium Order uses dark arts too, they know that the light will in the end be triumphant. In the encounter of the most blackest and darkest creatures from the lowest realms, by harnessing the divine light Dawnbringer casts them to utter destruction. Dawnbringers are that rare sights that the Divine Order does not even know about them. And they keep low profile, because they do not want the outside people to know too much and that by low-profile they gain advantage in the battlefield, when the opponent thinks that there is not that big threat and sends the most powerful units to the ground. Then the Dawnbringers rise and show their true form and casts the wicked back to the hopeless Realms they ascend from. Rumours tells that the Dawnbringers of Tharium Order possess the skills to call upon the perhaps most legendary spell known in the history, Morning Glory, which also took crucial part on the Battle of Archadian. Magic In the worlds that dwell within the Tower of Realms, the powers by which incantations are created and the powers of nature are commanded are called forth from the stars that shine in the skies. One cannot become a wizard; one is born a wizard. The one who is born to wizardry has the understanding of the immerse powers which he can possibly hold. The non-wizard beings can hold magic through enchanted items. The Starforce Gathering In the history of the Tower of Realms, there have been only few recorded cases when this event has happened. Under the threat of some enormous evil, the Starforce Gathering may be performed to some chosen one to try to prevent the threat. In the Starforce Gathering, very powerful and divine spirits are summoned, spirits who have the years of ages and almost limitless knowledge. The chosen one is transferred to halls beyond horizons among these high spirits. By their immerse power they command the stars from the sky to bend under their will, and make them to imbue their great power to the chosen one. category:gameworlds